Foodbar
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Foodbar" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Geschiedenis' Eén jaar na de start van de VDB Holding maakt Veronique Van den Bossche een evaluatie van de behoeften van hun klanten. Ze komt tot de vaststelling dat bio zeer hip is en daar wil ze graag op inspelen. Veronique kiest ervoor om het bedrijfsrestaurant de KomEet te sluiten en er in de plaats een foodbar te vestigen, met alleen bioproducten. Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme gaat aan de slag als assistente van Veronique en gaat over heel België op prospectie in gelijkaardige eetetablissementen. Met de hulp van architect Wouter Dewynter ontwikkelen Veronique en Trudy samen het eerste filiaal, in Mechelen. De zaak opende officieel op 27 mei 2013. Nadien wil Veronique het concept van de Foodbar uitbreiden naar andere vestigingen over heel Vlaanderen. Ze begint met twee nieuwe foodbars, eentje in Gent en eentje in Antwerpen. Deze twee foodbars kennen weinig succes en worden na een tijdje alweer gesloten omdat ze met verlies draaien. In oktober 2018 wordt de Foodbar in Mechelen verwoest ten gevolge een brand in de keuken. Omdat de renovatiewerken te duur zijn voor Lars De Wulf, besluit de CEO een Foodbar 2.0 te laten opstarten in hetzelfde gebouw waar onder andere zijn loft en VDB Fashion zich bevinden. Hij had indertijd namelijk de onderverdieping gekocht voor een nieuw atelier voor Fashion, maar daar was tot nu toe nog niets van in huis gekomen. De nieuwe broodjeszaak zal zich dan maar vestigen in dit leegstaand pand. De laatste verschijning van de eerste Foodbar was op maandag 29 oktober 2018. Een week later, op maandag 5 november 2018, is de Foodbar 2.0 voor het eerst te zien. De officiële opening vond plaats op dinsdag 6 november 2018. 'Personeelsleden' Omdat Trudy haar job als assistente van Veronique niet kon combineren met het runnen van VDB Foodbar, werd Liesbeth Pauwels als vaste medewerkster aangenomen. Zij kreeg in de Foodbar de hulp van jobstudent Pieter-Jan. Bij de start van het 23ste seizoen neemt Pieter-Jan ontslag en wordt hij vervangen door Zjef De Mulder. Wanneer Hanne Van den Bossche solliciteert bij VDB Fashion en uiteindelijk afgewezen wordt, stelt Veronique haar voor om tijdelijk bij VDB Foodbar te komen werken. Ze stemt toe, maar een tijdje later wordt ze dan toch gevraagd als hulpontwerpster van Rudi Verbiest. Wanneer Liesbeth enkele weken niet kan werken, wordt eerst Arno Coppens en nadien Maarten Van den Bossche aangenomen als tijdelijke vervanger. Wanneer het te druk is in de Foodbar of door andere omstandigheden, springen de volgende werknemers van VDB af en toe in: Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme, Hanne Van den Bossche, Benny Coppens en Stefanie Coppens. Doordat Liesbeth voor enkele maanden op seminarie vertrekt, besluit VDB een interim-werkkracht aan te nemen: Anja. Wanneer Liesbeth het bedrijf verlaat om een opleiding te volgen in de VS, neemt Trudy haar job als gerante definitief over. Sinds het 25ste seizoen maakt Familie gebruik van edelfiguranten die in de Foodbar werken, zonder enige vermelding van aanwervingen of ontslagen medewerkers in de serie. Elke edelfigurant is steeds slechts voor enkele weken te zien. Soms hebben de aanwervingen van interimers of jobstudenten ook te maken met bepaalde verhaallijnen in Familie. Tijdens het 26ste seizoen komt Mieke Van den Bossche af en toe inspringen en komt nadien Emma Verdonck het vaste team vervoegen. Emma werkt er aanvankelijk alleen als vervangster van eerst Zjef en nadien Trudy, maar na het definitieve vertrek van Trudy krijgt Emma een vast contract. Bovendien wordt Zjef gepromoveerd tot gerant van de Foodbar. 'Personeelsleden bij einde' ' ZjefDMSeizoen27.png|'Zjef''' Gerant|link=Zjef De Mulder ' ' ' 'Vorige Personeelsleden' ' LiesbethSeizoen27.png|'Liesbeth' Gerante|link=Liesbeth Pauwels TrudySeizoen27.png|'Trudy' Gerante|link=Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme ' ' MarieRose28.jpg|'Marie-Rose' Vrijwilliger|link=Marie-Rose De Putter VeroniqueSeizoen27.png|'Veronique' Vrijwilliger|link=Veronique Van den Bossche MiekeSeizoen27.png|'Mieke' Medewerker|link=Mieke Van den Bossche Maarten27.png|'Maarten' Medewerker|link=Maarten Van den Bossche HanneSeizoen27.png|'Hanne' Medewerker|link=Hanne Van den Bossche LouiseVDB-Seizoen27.png|'Louise' Jobstudent|link=Louise Van den Bossche BennyS27.png|'Benny' Medewerker|link=Benny Coppens ArnoSeizoen27.png|'Arno' Medewerker|link=Arno Coppens StefanieSeizoen27.png|'Stefanie' Medewerker|link=Stefanie Coppens PieterJanProfiel23_2.png|'Pieter-Jan' Medewerker|link=Pieter-Jan EmmaSeizoen27.png|'Emma' Medewerker|link=Emma Verdonck AnjaSeizoen25.jpg|'Anja' Medewerker|link=Anja KarenS25.png|'Karen' Medewerker|link=Karen RutgerSeizoen26.png|'Rutger' Jobstudent|link=Rutger Vraagteken.png|'Arthur' Zjefs vervanger|link=Gastpersonages Seizoen 28 ' 'Vestigingen''' *Kaai 34, 2800 Mechelen (afgebrand en dus gesloten; verhuisd) *Gent (gesloten) *Antwerpen (gesloten) *Adegemstraat 39, 2800 Mechelen Category:Bedrijven Category:Foodbar Category:VDB Holding